


Episode 2

by Frostly



Series: Let's Make This Last Forever [2]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Stripper/Exotic Dancer, Barebacking, Club Owner Kim Minseok | Xiumin, Established Relationship, Lace Panties, M/M, Smut, Stripper Kim Jongin | Kai, Unlubed Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-27
Updated: 2019-10-27
Packaged: 2021-01-04 18:02:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21201809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Frostly/pseuds/Frostly
Summary: Jongin shows Minseok the new stage costumes.





	Episode 2

**Author's Note:**

> hello everyone!  
i'm back with the second episode/installment of this series!
> 
> it's really fun to dress jongin up! (minseok vouches for the undressing part)
> 
> shout out to my beta who is the bestest and who i love with all my heart!! thank you bby <33
> 
> enjoy!

Minseok is sitting in his office skimming through some documents when there’s a knock on the door. 

“Come in,” he calls distractedly and doesn’t look up as whoever knocked enters the room. 

“Hey, boss.”

Minseok glances up at the sound of the familiar voice and promptly chokes on his own breath when he sees Jongin leaning against the door in nothing but a pair of pink lace panties and over the knee white socks. A pink, fluffy marabou choker rests snug around his neck, matching thin cuffs at his wrists. 

Jongin smiles, an innocent little thing that is anything but.

“J-Jongin,” is all Minseok manages to get out. 

“Luhan is making us try on the new stage costumes,” Jongin informs him, sliding a nonchalant hand down his chest and stomach. “Thought I’d show you.”

Minseok clears his throat, swallowing away the dryness in his mouth. “I see.”

"We were going for a soft kitten aesthetic with this one," Jongin says and pushes himself off of the door to make his way towards Minseok’s desk.

Minseok shifts in his chair, eyes glued to Jongin. 

“I’m supposed to wear shorts too,” Jongin continues, perching himself on the edge of the desk, one long leg crossed over the other. “But these are so cute, I just had to make you see.” 

He strokes the panties as he speaks, trailing his fingers along the waistband, and Minseok inhales deeply as he takes it all in, his eyes dragging from Jongin’s thighs, lean and strong and gorgeous, up to Jongin’s crotch, drawn in by the way the pretty lace hugs Jongin’s hips snugly, showing off his curves, the way it clings to the swell of his ass and decorates his perfect, round cheeks, the pink complimenting his tanned skin beautifully. 

Jongin looks at him and tilts his head. “Don’t you agree?”

Minseok’s mouth is still too dry, and he swallows harshly when Jongin arches his back slightly, showing off his slender neck.

“Come here.” 

Jongin springs up at the husky command, a delighted little smile curving his lips as he rounds the desk and plops into Minseok’s lap. He grins when he meets Minseok’s eyes, looking for all the world like the cat that got the cream. 

“You’re being very naughty,” Minseok says as Jongin wraps his arms around his shoulders, and hooks a finger underneath Jongin’s collar, the fluff incredibly soft against his skin, tickling. “Sneaking off, ambushing me in my office looking like this.”

Jongin’s mischievous giggle is cut off when Minseok yanks on the collar to claim his mouth. He hums wantonly as they kiss hard, immediately grinding his hips down onto Minseok’s crotch. 

Minseok drops his hand in between them and traces his fingers up the outline of Jongin’s hardening cock, straining prettily against the lace, before slipping them under the waistband of the panties and ripping them off with two forceful tugs.

It makes Jongin moan loudly into their kiss and he squirms closer to Minseok’s body. “Luhan is going to kill you,” he breathes before pressing their lips back together, speeding up the rolling of his hips. 

Minseok hums dismissively as he lets the ruined lace fall on the floor and grabs Jongin’s ass with both hands, driving Jongin harder into his hips. He breaks the kiss when his hands slide lower and his fingers come in contact with the cold, rounded base of a plug. 

He glances up at Jongin with an arched eyebrow. 

“Is this part of the outfit as well?” he asks as he fingers the plug. 

Jongin chuckles. “Not really,” he says with a little smirk, his plush lips swollen and shiny. “That’s only for you.”

A smile tugs at the corners of Minseok’s mouth and Jongin leans in, whispering against his lips. 

“I’m gonna ride your cock, boss.”

He reaches for Minseok’s slacks and deftly undoes the fly before slipping a hand inside the boxers, taking Minseok’s cock out. 

The feeling of Jongin’s clever fingers wrapped around him makes Minseok hiss in pleasure and he lets Jongin stroke him for a moment before he pulls out the plug.

Jongin smirks at him as he elevates his ass and lines him up against his hole. 

“Thank you,” he murmurs and then sinks down, mouth parting on a breath, head tilting back in pleasure. 

Minseok curses and drops the plug to the ground to grip Jongin’s ass as his impossibly hot, impossibly tight walls take all of him, inch after inch, engulfing him perfectly.

Jongin gives a satisfied moan when he reaches the base, fingers gripping at Minseok’s shoulders, and he swivels his hips. “Yes,” he hisses, head lolling forward. “So good, god, how do you always fill me up so well?”

Minseok licks his lips, eyes fluttering as Jongin keeps twisting his hips in sinful circles, clenching around him maddeningly. A particularly delightful twist makes Minseok grunt, cock twitching hard, and Jongin stops, sighing ruefully.

“I’d stay like this all day,” he says. “But I have more costumes to try on, I gotta hurry up.”

He pecks Minseok’s lips and promptly slides almost off and slams back down. 

Minseok curses again, loudly, fingers digging in the supple flesh of Jongin’s cheeks as Jongin starts riding him hard and fast. 

“Fuck, baby,” he pants, dropping his head against the back of the chair. “Give a guy some warning.”

Jongin laughs breathlessly and pushes on Minseok’s shoulders to fuck himself harder, pretty moans spilling from his lips. 

Minseok bucks his hips then, thrusting the head of his cock directly into Jongin’s prostate, and Jongin jerks with a choked off little cry, pace faltering for a second before picking up again just as relentlessly.

“There,” he keens. “Fuck, Minseok, do that again.”

Minseok shakes his head, sinking more into the chair. “No, baby, you do it.” 

Jongin shoots him a helpless look and he strokes the small of Jongin’s back soothingly.

“You said you were gonna ride my cock, right? Then do it. Find your sweet spot. I know you can.”

Jongin lets out a little frustrated sob but does as he’s told, twisting his hips on every push down to find his prostate. He moans shakily when he finally does and he keeps Minseok’s cock hitting right there, biting his lip hard as his eyes stay locked with Minseok’s, tremulous little noises escaping his mouth with each bounce.

“That’s right,” Minseok praises, breathless, grip tight on Jongin’s waist. “You’re doing so well by yourself.”

Jongin whines, thighs trembling from exertion now. “Minseok, _ please_…”

Minseok takes pity on him and hums soothingly, sliding a hand over Jongin’s lower back. “Alright, baby.” 

He pushes his hips up, making Jongin gasp. He does it again, and again, until he’s fucking hard into Jongin’s hole. 

“You’re feeling good, right, baby?” he pants, feeling his own pleasure making his stomach coil tight. “This what you wanted?”

Jongin nods jerkily, fingers clenched on Minseok’s shoulders, digging through the fabric. “Don’t stop,” he pleads, his voice weak, shaky. “Don’t stop.”

Minseok speeds up, snapping his cock against Jongin’s prostate once again, _ hard_, and Jongin falls into his chest. Minseok wraps his arms around his waist, keeping him close. 

“You close, baby?” he whispers against Jongin’s ear. 

Jongin nods again, gasping prettily as Minseok’s cock keeps nailing his prostate, like he can’t draw a big enough breath from how good Minseok is fucking him. 

“Come on, then, baby,” Minseok tells him and fists Jongin’s hair to make Jongin look him straight in the eyes. “Come.”

Jongin sucks in a breath and writhes helplessly in Minseok’s lap as he comes all over his chest and thighs, face twisted in utter pleasure. Minseok groans at the sight and his hips stutter through a few more sloppy bucks before he tips over the edge as well, spilling inside Jongin’s quivering hole. 

“Shit,” he breathes as they come down, letting go of Jongin’s hair, and lets himself slump completely into his chair, Jongin draped over him. “You’re devilish.” 

Jongin laughs as he slowly straightens up. He looks sated and fucked out. “You’re welcome,” he hums, wrapping his arms around Minseok’s shoulders with a grin, and leans in to press their mouths together.

The kiss is slow and tender and he sighs contently when they part. 

“That was so fucking hot, by the way,” he continues, playing with the back of Minseok’s shirt collar. “You going a little animalistic and ripping the panties. We’re definitely going to do that again.”

Minseok gives him a suspicious look. “Here or at home?”

Jongin smirks, tilting his head. “Why limit ourselves?” 

Minseok huffs out a laugh at the wink Jongin throws him, and shakes his head. “You’re unbelievable.”

“You’re the same and you love it,” Jongin retorts and brings their lips together once again.

Minseok rubs up and down Jongin’s back as they kiss languidly, but stills when Jongin suddenly bursts out laughing, interrupting the kiss. 

“What?” he asks, confused.

“I just remembered the face you made when I came in,” Jongin says, shaking with another burst of laughter.

“Hey,” Minseok complains, giving Jongin’s ass a smack in retaliation. 

“Priceless,” Jongin gasps and slumps forward, burying his face against Minseok’s neck as laughter keeps wracking his body.

“Are you done?” Minseok grumbles, but a smile is tugging at his lips as well.

It takes a moment, but Jongin finally manages to calm down and sits up again. “Loved it,” he says with a grin. “Very rewarding. Made me feel sexy as hell.”

Minseok hums, carding a hand through Jongin’s hair. “You are,” he murmurs and tugs him into another kiss. “Sexiest of all my dancers, why do you think I can’t keep my hands off you?”

Jongin’s grin widens at that and he wraps his arms tighter around Minseok, squirming happily in his boyfriend’s lap.

**Author's Note:**

> yes, this is me pushing my kitten jongin agenda any way i can
> 
> if you've reached here, thank you so much for reading, i hope you liked this 2nd part too! <33
> 
> see you soon!


End file.
